Porous radiant burners are known to the art which contain a fibrous matrix compound of ceramic or metal fibers of a few microns in diameter that acts as an emitter of radiant energy. To date, however, such burners have not gained wide acceptance for most industrial and commercial applications because the radiant output is not high enough to meet application requirements.
The history of the evolution of porous radiant burners consisting of ceramic fibers from the classic blue flame burners most people associate with gas combustion is well described in the Gas Research Institute Digest, Volume 7, Number 4 (July/August 1984) at pages 4-9 and while some of the optimism reported therein has not materialized to date, for reasons which hereinafter shall become apparent, the general premise stated therein is valid and is incorporated herein by this reference thereto.